


Day 22 Temptation

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mention of blood, implied/referenced psychological torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow oversees The Asset's post-mission clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 Temptation

Day 22  
Temptation

Watching The Asset work is always a treat. The flow of deadly grace, leashed power, and indifference is probably the most erotic thing Rumlow has ever, or will ever, witness. Put any weapon in The Asset’s hands and it becomes perfect. Put an ordinary object in his hands and it becomes a weapon. He once saw The Asset disembowel a target with a dinner plate while avoiding a lethal blow. 

But it isn’t the predatory part of The Asset that is most amazing. Yes, watching him work will get Rumlow’s dick harder than diamonds, but the stillness that follows is what really gets Brock going. The switch from lion on the Savannah to lamb in the pasture can make Rumlow cream his uniform pants without even touching his dick. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t like to get his hands on The Asset in either situation. But his absolute favorite thing to watch The Asset do is get washed down after a stealth mission. Rumlow loves when they send The Asset in to eliminate a target with no guns, grenades or backup. He always comes out bloody from head to toe. Getting assigned to oversee The Asset’s cleanup and pre-cryo check had been a blessing Rumlow never takes for granted. It takes at least three techs to remove all of the tactical stealth weapons strapped and pinned and clipped to The Asset’s sleek uniform. The muzzle is always last. 

When they get him stripped down to his skin The Asset gets scrubbed from top to bottom and not a single square inch of skin is left unwashed. Rumlow knows there have been others who have had his current assignment in the past who have taken advantage of The Asset’s docile state, and he admits he is tempted. The amount of pain it took to condition this level of submission must have been incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> can be read in conjunction with days [1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574239),[17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574722) and [26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574947)


End file.
